Primal
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: My Rickyl rewrite of how the scene between Daryl and Rick went about Carol's banishment. Total Rickyl smutshot, nothing more. I do not own The Walking Dead. Rated M.


**I don't know exactly how these things come along but when they do, they just seem to smack me in the head repeatedly until I write them down. I asked HaloHunter for a prompt and with her and I bantering back and forth, this is what spewed out. I owe the credit of one of these wonderful lines to her evil brain and I don't know how I would manage without her most days. Thanks Mac!**

**I hope you all enjoy my little does of Rickyl smut. There won't be any updates this weekend because I will be out of town. Thanks for reading! **

...

"Have you seen Carol?" Daryl felt like he had asked for the hundredth time that afternoon.

He wasn't stupid. Everyone at the prison was giving him the runaround instead of the answer that he was seeking. The feeling that something had gone horribly wrong was gnawing at him deep in his gut. Why wasn't she _here_?

"I, uh...maybe you should ask Rick," Glenn replied. He smiled thinly at Daryl, giving him almost the same look that everyone else had been giving him. It was a look of _remorse_. A look of guilt, but for what Daryl didn't know.

The fact that he wasn't able to easily find Rick made him that much angrier about the whole situation. How hard was it to find one man to get one simple question answered. It wasn't like he was going to go off and start shooting people over it. He hoped not anyhow. Striding over to the prison entrance, he ran into Sasha.

"Have you seen Rick?" He barked out, his anger coming through in his voice.

Sasha recoiled slightly and then nodded her head, pointing back over her shoulder. "He's in C Block," She replied.

Daryl muttered a gruff thanks and pushed past several others as he stalked through the kitchen area. He briefly noticed that everyone seemed to be more than eager to step out of his way and the sounds of people exiting the building were not lost to him.

"Rick!" He bellowed as he entered C Block.

There was a noise and then Rick came out of one of the cells upstairs, "Something happen?" He asked.

Daryl bit back a curse as he stomped up the metal stairs, his rage making the frame vibrate. Rick placed one hand on his hip and the other gripped the metal railing as he waited for Daryl to approach.

"Listen, I'm actually glad you're here. I need to talk to you about something," Rick said.

Daryl stopped a few feet from him, "This better be 'bout Carol an' you better have an answer for me. I'm sick of bein' strung along."

Rick eyed him as if he were just then taking in Daryl's agitated state. Daryl waited as patiently as possible as Rick cleared his throat and leaned against the railing, staring down at the cellblock below them.

"I left her," Rick said, his voice sounding gruff and in pain.

Daryl felt his body tense, "You _what?_"

Rick turned to him, "She confessed to doing it. She killed Karen and David...told me while we were out. She did it. She said it was for us. That's how it was in her head, she wasn't sorry."

"You couldn't have waited until we got back?"

"Until Tyreese got back?" Rick asked, his voice rising to match Daryl's.

Daryl scoffed, "I could have handled that."

Rick licked his lips, his hands resting on his hips, "Hey, hey, she killed two of our _own_. She couldn't be here. She's going to be alright. She has a car, supplies, and weapons. She's a survivor."

Daryl shook his head and began to pace, "I don't believe it. That ain't her," He snarled.

Rick watched him out of the corner of his eye and then took a step towards him, touching him on the arm, "Daryl-"

Daryl jerked out of his reach, his body reacting naturally in its violent state. He grabbed Rick by the shirt and threw him up against the bars of a nearby cell, his hand closing over Rick's neck. Daryl could feel himself on the verge of losing total control.

"It was for the best," Rick's voice was strained from the pressure of Daryl's hand, "You weren't there. You didn't see her."

"Shut up!" Daryl raged.

His chest heaved violently. He didn't want to hurt Rick, but he was angry...so angry. Carol and Rick were perhaps two of the best friends that he had at the prison. It was causing him to wage a war within his soul over the loss of one because of another.

His thoughts distracted him and gave Rick the opening he had been waiting for. Using a maneuver he had learned on the police force, Rick broke free from the choke hold, slamming Daryl into the bars while twisting one of his hands behind his back.

"You need to calm down," Rick's voice was low and firm near Daryl's ear.

Daryl's jaw twitched and he fought against Rick, both of the men struggling until somehow Daryl managed to get the upper hand once more. This time Rick found himself inside of the cell looking out through the steel bars as if in a cage. He became acutely aware of Daryl's body pressed against him, his warm breath fanning his neck.

It was making him hard.

Somehow the tension in the air between them changed, slowly shifting from anger to something closer to..._lust_. Rick knew Daryl felt it because his grip loosened only slightly, his breathing deepening.

"Do it," Rick urged, hoping that he wasn't misjudging the situation. "Take your anger out on me. Use me as your punching bag because when we go back out there, I need you to be at one hundred percent," Rick said through gritted teeth.

Daryl growled, his fingers yanking on Rick's hair hard, jerking his head back. "Let's see how you like ta get fucked over..._officer_," Daryl sneered.

Daryl spun Rick around, yanking at his shirt so hard that it ripped, buttons pinging to the concrete floor. Rick stared down at his shirt, his gaze slowly lifting to Daryl's. He reached for Daryl's jeans, his fingers undoing the button and jerking down the zipper. He knew that Daryl was turned on, his attitude balancing somewhere between anger and lust.

Daryl watched as Rick worked his jeans down his hips, pushing them down to the top of his boots. Rick let his fingertips graze the thin material of Daryl's boxers as he stood, making Daryl's cock jump and Daryl hiss.

Rick stood before him, his shirt gaping open and barely hanging onto his shoulders and Daryl with his jeans down, his eyes never leaving Rick's. It was then that Rick knew that Daryl was waiting on him to make the first move, to cross that line from anger to something else...something deeper and more animal. Daryl was, in a way, seeking Rick's permission even through his anger.

Rick cupped the back of Daryl's neck and lunged, his mouth hitting Daryl's with full force. They came together in a clash of teeth and tongue, two men fighting for dominance. It was then that Daryl's fingers grazed Rick's stomach as he worked open the button on Rick's pants. Rick pulled away, his forehead leaning against Daryl's, both of their eyes trained down below. Rick watched Daryl unzip his pants and push both pants and boxers down.

Rick's cock sprung forth, hard and dripping from the head. Daryl reached out with one finger, his gaze transfixed on the sight. He caught the drip and rubbed the substance between thumb and forefinger as if testing it.

"I wanna fuck you," Daryl muttered, his eyes flicking to Rick's.

Rick nodded, "Fuck me then. What are you waiting for?"

Daryl bit his lip as Rick turned, bracing himself against the bars with both hands firmly gripping the cold steel. He was giving himself to Daryl, entrusting this man with something that no other living soul had ever attempted with him. He heard Daryl's breath catch and then Daryl's cock was sliding against his ass, rubbing him up and down. Rick closed his eyes, his forehead hitting the bars.

"Need lube," Rick muttered, thinking about the time he had fucked Lori in the ass. It wasn't something you entered into lightly and they had both learned that the hard way.

"Ain't stupid," Daryl spat.

He pinned Rick firmly to the bars with one hand and began to stroke himself, squeezing out tiny drops of precum and slicking up Rick's entrance. When he had enough, he let go of Rick and bit down onto Rick's shoulder while simultaneously inserting one finger inside of him. Rick yelled out, thankful that everyone seemed to have disappeared outside, probably in fear of the explosion that could be Daryl.

Daryl worked his thick finger inside of Rick, massaging and stretching him before slipping in a second finger. Rick tried not to tense, but it was hard.

"Bite me again," Rick murmured.

"What?" Daryl grunted, his attention preoccupied.

"I said bite me Goddammit!" Rick hissed.

Daryl's teeth instantly sunk into the flesh of Rick's neck and Rick moaned at the intensity of it all. He vaguely felt Daryl easing into him slowly, his head just breaking past that first barrier.

The pain was like nothing Rick had ever felt before. It burned, yet it was a good burn, the kind that made him want to crawl down onto his knees and beg for more. He held his breath until Daryl sunk in to the hilt, filling him completely. He released that same breath as Daryl slowly stroked out of him, sliding back in again slowly. Rick couldn't keep the lengthy moan from leaving his lips at the pleasure that raced through him with each stroke.

But he needed more. Daryl did too.

Rick pushed himself back onto Daryl harshly, causing the other man to grunt from behind him. Daryl's hands drifted down to Rick's hips and he leaned in close.

"Ya want it hard? I can give ya hard," Daryl growled.

He withdrew from Rick slowly only to thrust inside of him, more roughly this time. They both paused, breaths ragged, thoughts consumed with lust. He began a punishing rhythm, slipping just to the edge of exit from Rick only to pound back into him harshly.

Rick's cock slid against the cold steel with every thrust of Daryl's hips and shifted himself closer, the sensation threatening to push him over the edge. Daryl's grunts and low moans behind him only made him drip that much more, his cock so hard that it was almost painful. With every slide against those bars, Rick came one step closer to spilling his load all over the walkway in front of the cell.

"Gonna cum," Daryl's voice sounded weak and ragged, his hair hitting the back of Rick's neck with every sway of their bodies.

Rick braved himself, but he wasn't prepared for Daryl to latch his mouth onto his back, sucking on his sweaty flesh with vigor. Rick tensed, his cock feeling that last glide against steel right before he felt that release. Cum spurted from his cock, shooting across the walkway and as Rick stared in disbelief, he felt Daryl releasing his own load inside of him. He could feel Daryl's cum leaking out of his ass and down his leg, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Daryl released his mouth from Rick, his lips brushing over the bite mark and making him shiver. With a softening cock, Daryl slowly withdrew from Rick to lean against the brick wall. It took Rick several minutes before he could muster up the energy to turn around and when he did, he could see that the fog of anger had mostly lifted from Daryl's eyes. He knew there was still hurt and resentment there, but at least Rick would be able to talk to him, to try and sort this whole thing out.

"I'm still pissed," Daryl said softly as he swiped up a towel from the floor, not really caring who it belonged to as he cleaned himself up.

Rick nodded, "I know."

Daryl finished cleaning himself and passed the towel over to Rick, holding onto it when Rick grabbed it until Rick looked him in the eye.

"This ain't over," He said darkly, his eyes full of promise.

"I know," Rick repeated.

Daryl smirked, "Jus' as long as ya know," He finished adjusting his pants and paused in the doorway. "Get yerself cleaned up. We got shit ta do. Gotta find her and bring her back."

Rick sighed as he wiped the towel across his skin. He listened to the very light sounds of Daryl's boots thudding down the walkway. They paused at the top of the stairs again.

"Might wanna change yer shirt too. Ya got a hole in it."

...


End file.
